Naruto And Katto
by Prophet Roast Inc
Summary: Naruto must face his worst enemy while he is out training with Jiraya, his evil clone trained and created by Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had been training with Jiraya for almost one full year now, and he was having a hard time keeping his mind calm and empty. They were taking up refugee in a random town somewhere in Bog Country, and for the most part the pervy sage had been nowhere to be found.

Naruto had been hiding on the boarder of the village for some time, acting as the 'look out' of the village for training. He had been attempting to stretch his arms trying to make his tightening orange and blue jumpsuit to better fit him. "I must be getting bigger, I can't seem to keep this jump suit together." He began to speak to one of the random guards who had been looking through his binoculars.

"What's that?" The man in the binoculars began to speak as he quickly began to point his binoculars further in the northern direction. "I said that my jumpsuit…" He began to speak again as a large crash was seen in the distant forest. An oversized blue furred wolf was shown in the distance with large fangs bearing towards the village itself.

With a large growl the giant wolf rushed towards the post where Naruto had been stationed. Before the young man could even react with his hand seals the wolf had been standing directly before Naruto with his eyes glaring into the young shinobi's. "Shad-" Naruto found himself trying to speak as the shinobi threw himself towards the ninja with a quick serious of hand seals.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He began to speak as three copies of himself started managed to appear beside him, raining down from the area above him attempting to strike Naruto down. In a quick motion, Naruto leapt down from stand as the clones crashed down causing for the pillar to fall down with very little ease.

As Naruto began to breathe heavily barely standing on his own two feet, he began to notice that the large fox which had been summoned just moments before had disappeared in a large amount of smoke. "Who are you!" Naruto began to scream as the clones quickly moved towards the side of the original body which had summoned them.

As he began to look onto the image of the young man, something about him seemed off. His skin was a dark coloring a heavy tan in a sense. He wore a jumpsuit which seemed identical to Naruto's almost, however it was much larger and the coloring seemed to be blue and black. The red spiral seemed to be replaced with a green cross shape.

"Isn't it obvious Uzumaki Naruto!" The figure began to speak as Naruto began to look at his face. Noticing that he shared features similar to his own in a sense. His eyes were the same brilliant figure bearing life to them, yet rather than being blue they were a hazel color. His hair was identical to Naruto's own spikes only much longer and black. The scars which lay on the side of his face seemed to be pretty similar to Naruto's only much shorter.

"My name is Katto Yaibatsu. And I'm your evil clone!" He began to speak as Naruto's jaw fell down in shock.


	2. Katto's Story

"Katto Yaibatsu…" Naruto began to speak as a large fireball found its way towards the area where Katto had just been standing destroying all three of his clones in a single strike. Naruto was having a hard time standing up, as Jiraya was standing beside him in his boxers. "Pervy Sage!" Naruto found he screaming as Katto was seen undamaged by the fireball itself.

"Jiraya the toad sage?" Katto began to speak as he quickly started to perform a quick series of hand seals before slowly flickering in a quick fashion. Before Jiraya could even attempt to say anything the young man had managed to disappear. "Pervy Sage… He said he was my…" Naruto began to speak as he began to dust himself off of the ground, noticing that his pants were reaching the area directly between his knees and ankles.

Before Jiraya could even manage to notice the chill that was running over his body he started to speak out. "Orochimaru really did it…" Jiraya began to speak as he turned his back from the destruction which was right before his eyes lowering his head in disappointment. "He must have been the failed experiment that I heard about in my travels." Jiraya began to speak as Naruto quickly jumped in front of him attempting to stop him from advancing forward.

"Whoa, who was that?" Naruto began to speak as Jiraya stood before him attempting to avert his glance. "When you fought Orochimaru in the forest of death, we had reason to believe that he was trying to clone you… We assumed he failed but now…" Jiraya began to speak as Naruto began to freeze at the thought that he had been cloned, unsure how he was suppose to take in the information as a whole.

"So, he's out to get me?" Naruto began to speak as Jiraya placed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder before nodding towards him. "Don't worry Naruto, it'll all work out." Jiraya spoke to him as he began to march towards the building where he had come from just moments before. "Pervy Sage, why are you in your boxers?" Naruto began to ask him before Jiraya struck him up against his head as they both went back to their respective sleeping spots.


End file.
